Recently, CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) cameras have been used in observing light from an object. The CMOS cameras are generally more advantageous in terms of high readout speed, capability of easy partial readout, and so on than CCD (Charge Coupled Device) cameras.
Non Patent Literature 1 below and Patent Literature 1 below disclose use of a CMOS sensor as an imaging element in a light sheet fluorescence microscope system (Light Sheet Microscopy system). In this microscope system, an observation object is imaged while scanning the observation object with an excitation beam, and this scanning with the excitation beam is synchronized with the rolling shutter operation of the CMOS sensor.